L-O-V-E
by Ramonks33
Summary: Remus forgot his and Nymphadora's anniversary, and James comes up with a hair brained scheme to fix everything...


L-O-V-E

**A/n: I am so sorry, for not posting any HP fics, cause I was so busy updating other stories, and school and stuff... so here's a fun little one shot that's been lying around my idea book for A LONG LONG TIME! OVERDUE! Also, it takes place in an AU, If James, Lily, Sirius, Remus all survived. I don't give a damn about Peter**

A loud crash reached James ear as he reshuffled the cards. He and Sirius had been waiting, as it was Friday, Marauder night. They always played cards, and the loser would have to do whatever the others tell him to...it was a Marauder tradition! And the wives didn't mind, as long as they didn't get arrested by Aurors...ironic that they were aurors

"If you end up in front of the Wizengamot court, I wouldn't give a crap" Marlene, Sirius's wife, had said when he told her about Marauder night

Sirius gave a bark of laughter, as Moony, also known as Remus Lupin, walked in James' apartment, covered in dust

"Woah Moony!" yelled James, laughing as hard as Sirius was. Remus stepped in, his blue eyes watery from dust, and his patched robes coated with the substance.

"Did you clean my mother's house?" asked Sirius, deciding to throw in a joke. They all had been to Sirius's house before, and have never again entered

"It's not that" Remus said miserably. He carried a large bottle of Firewhiskey, and a 6 pack of butterbeer. He looked even worst then the time he had been dumped by Eleanor Bones, who had denied him because of his "furry little problem"

James pushed his crooked glasses back on his long nose, and fixed his hazel eyes upon his friend. His smile faded, and he knew, this wasn't a joke. He got up, and sat Moony down

"Now Moony, as a Marauder, we don't keep secrets" he had proclaimed, and sat back in his chair, facing Sirius. Moony sat at the end of the table, while Sirius and James sat across from each other

"We know that Prongsie!" yelled Sirius, and barking like a dog, he ripped a bottle of butterbeer from the case "But we also cause mischief!"

"Not to each other Sirius..." piped up Moony. Now that he was sat down, they took a good look at him. His eyes were worn with tears, and there was a red mark on his cheek

"We are Marauders. We are family" said James

"I know..."

"And what does family do?" James continued, and looked at Sirius, as though Sirius would answer. Sirius, however, thought it was a joke

"Umm...whenever we have someone halfway decent we disown them?" he replied lazily, stretching his feet onto the mahagony table. James sent a hex at him from under the table, and Sirius jumped, getting the message

"We stick by each other, no matter the weather" said Sirius in a monotone voice

"That's right!" James said loudly. He took Moony's Firewhiskey bottle from him, and said "Now Moony, what's wrong?"

Remus put his head in his hands, and said "I don't wanna talk about it"

"Moony..." warned Sirius. He changed to his dog form and snarled in his face, so Remus would get the message,

"Dora is mad at me..." he started miserably. And he croaked. HE CROAKED.

"When isn't she mad at you?"

"It's not like that Prongs" said Lupin. He leaned back, covered his face in his hands, and murmured something unintelligible

"What's that Moony?" asked James kindly. Lupin removed his hands from his face, and said again, in a hoarse voice

"I forgot it was our anniversary..."

"OH MERLIN!" yelled Sirius. He wrenched another butterbeer open and started ranting

"She's a woman Moony! A WOMAN!" James pointed out "D'you know how mad they are when you forget something important?"

"I still have that mark from Marlene, when I forgot her birthday!" yelled Sirius, and he showed them the dark mark on his left shoulder.

"Dora was worst..." Lupin muttered. "She cried"

"Oh Merlin..." said James. Nymphadora was extremely emotional (Don't mention that he said that about her or he'll have her buttocks) and hated was she was disappointed. And she has mood swings

"I don't know how to fix it...last I saw her, she was running out the door and into the rain" Remus explained, and the memory of his little Dora running out into the soaking rain...it hurt him so bad

"How crazy is that witch?" Sirius laughed. However, he stopped laughing when he received dark glares from James and Remus

"She isn't crazy Pad...it's my fault...and I have no idea how to fix it"

They sat in silence for awhile, dealing cards, while trying to figure out what to do

"WAIT!" yelled James, and Sirius accidentally dropped the deck of cards on the ground

"What James?!" Sirius yelled irritably, and you could hear a thud as he hit his head on the table

"I have an idea!"

"Oh no..." Remus groaned. Whatever plan James cooked up, would just get him in more trouble

"There was this song...Lily played on our honeymoon!" James began bouncing up and down in his chair, while he tried to explain "And it was like "LOVEEEE WAS MADE FOR ME AND..."

"YOUUUUUUUU!" sang Sirius, rising up from under the table all dramatically

They stared at the animagus weirdly, until he sat down, and muttered darkly about "Uncultured gits"

"So, woman...they like music right?" James asked, getting out his wand

"I'm pretty sure...Dora loves music" Remus said slowly, brightening up. Maybe James's idea wasn't so bad? Then again...it was JAMES.

"And they like...what do you call it...serenading?"

Remus flushed, and he immediately saw where this was going

"Oh no. No!" he yelled. "I am NOT SINGING TO DORA!"

"Ah C'mon Remy!" laughed Sirius, liking James's idea. Woman loved singing! Unless you were Sirius singing to Marlene.

"Do you want Dora to forgive you?" asked James.

"Course!"

"Do you want to hold her?" asked James, and he began closing in on Moony

"Yes!"

"Please her?"

"YES!"

"THEN YOU GOT TO, GOT TO TRY A LITTLE TENDERNESS!" James sang, and then he laughed at Moony's messed up expression "CHICKS LOVE THAT ROMANTIC CRAP!"

"FINE! ALRIGHT! OKAY!" yelled Remus, throwing his hands up in defeat. There were good aspects, and bad aspects. Mostly, the fact Remus couldn't sing, was the definite denominator here

"But Prongsie..." Sirius complained. "Remmy here...is there some way to say this nicely? I don't know if Remmy can sing!"

"I'm decent Sirus, unlike you" Remus growled

"Ah stuff it Moony. James, how're we going to do this?"

James stood up, and then, knocking over the bottle of butterbeer, which Sirius hastily saved, onto the table, and yelled "WE ARE MARAUDERS! WE CAN DO ANYTHING!"

"Point taken Prongs" Remus laughed, and he cracked a smile

Nymphadora was walking down the cold street, her cloak huddled around her, her hair grey and mousy. The style is changed when she was sad. She murmured "He didn't remember...he probably likes someone better then me..."

She spotted a bar, "The Moonlight cafe" it said. The name glowed luminously in the rain, shining in a glowing blue. She looked all around, and entered, watching her back

The bar was small, and wasn't crowded. It was a Wizarding bar, so she didn't have to worry about changing out of her cloak or hiding her wand. She settled herself in a small booth, ordered a butterbeer, and sighed. She began drying her cloak, when she heard a familiar voice, coming halfway across the bar.

"Hello fellow late nighters!" the voice boomed, and Nymphadora turned to see her cousin, Sirius, on stage, accompanied by no one else. Oh bugger. He's probably drunk again!

"We're here one night, just to give a special girl, a special number, from her husband!" he shouted enthusiastically. Nymphadora sighed. That girl was so lucky...having a guy devoted to her

"So please, put your hands together, for Remmy, as he sings L-O-V-E!" Sirius roared, and the audience slowly came to life, clapping quietly. Her butterbeer arrived, and she turned to the stage, and nearly dropped her drink

It was Remus

Wearing a fedora

"One..two...three!" a voice yelled from the back, and music sprung to life, playing a jazzy tune. Remus took a deep breath, as James, offstage, gave him his cue to start singing

"L...is for the way you look at me" he sang in a shaky voice, and looking at the woman in the back, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"O, is for the only one I see  
V, is for very, very, extraordinary.  
E, is even more, then anyone that you adore and..." Remus began swinging to the music, and smiling, as the song brought a younger, brighter look to the werewolf's face

"Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it " he sang, and then he hopped offstage, and the mic that James attached to him, magnified his voice, no wires required, as he made his way across the bar. The men were staring at him, gaping, and the only woman was watching him closely, smiling a bemused smile.

"Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you"

Remus had reached Nymphadora, and extended his hand "Would you like to dance M'lady?" he asked, as the trumpet solo kicked in, and she tentively took his hand. He grinned, and began dancing his way across the bar, smiling down at her, as her hair changed from mousy brown to a young, youthful look, of brown wavy hair.

Nymphadora felt younger then anything, as Remus danced with her across the bar, smiling brighter then she ever had, and he danced with her to the stage. He let her go, and then started singing again, smiling brighter at her

"L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see" he sang, pointing at her, and she smiled, and then, magically, another mic appeared in front of her. Nymphadora looked at Remus, confused, but he grinned and nodded, meaning he meant it

"V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore and" she sang softly, and found herself becoming more comfortable with the singing, and she removed the mic from it's stand and walked closer to her husband

Together, they sang the last lines, and feeling younger than anything. Remus would point to her when she would sing, and she'd bump her waist to him (You know, like a dance move?) and he'd follow, wanting her to be happy was his goal

"...Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you"

Remus took her hand, and spun her around, her mic disappearing from her hand, and then, he put his hand against her back, leaned her back, and sang slowly, but surely

"Love was made for me and you" and then, he leaned in slowly, and kissed her. She kissed back enthusiastically, and he spun her around, her cloak spreading out like a cape. He pulled again and said "Happy Anniversary Dora"  
"Happy Anniversary Remus" she said in return, and pushed her lips against his, saying everything she wish she could say if they weren't at a bar at that moment

Backstage, Sirius held his fist out to James, and James gave him a fist pump, both reciting

"Mischief managed"

**I do not own Harry Potter, or L-O-V-E By Nat Cole King**


End file.
